


Every Second Is A Lifetime Long

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of canon Malec [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Sleep, again just a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus also feels things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Second Is A Lifetime Long

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some more introspective fluff, because I need to deal with my emotions. This takes place some time after season 1, and can be read on its own, but is also a direct sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6680995) (although it's a lot shorter), so maybe read that first. The soundtrack is [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frfI05dEWec), which I urge you to listen to, since it and this ficlet basically go together.  
> Unbeta'd and such, enjoy!

Magnus can't remember feeling this happy about waking up in a very, very long time.

The first thing he notices is the light; as he slowly opens his eyes, he wakes to the sight of golden morning-rays filling the room, tiny specks of dust dancing in the air. The second thing he notices is the warm shape of a certain shadowhunter next to him, and he turns his head. He's lying on his back, and he shifts onto his side so as to get a better look, settling more comfortably against the sheets.

Alec is still sleeping, lying half on his side, half on his stomach, and Magnus distinctly remembers falling asleep in a different position, wrapped up in Alec's arms, pressed up close against him. He remembers Alec's tentative touches, the way he somehow made Magnus feel so completely safe, adored. He'll never understand how Alec manages to convey so much with no words, but he supposes that whatever it is, it's just part of what makes him so astonishing, to begin with.

Magnus just watches him for a little while, can't help himself. He doesn't touch him, even though he knows he can, even though he knows Alec would let him, even want him to. There's just something so peaceful about this, so pure, Alec's face completely relaxed, with no furrowed brow or set line of his mouth. He looks completely at ease, messy hair sticking out in all directions, cheek pressed against the pillow as he hugs it underneath him, lips slightly parted in slow, easy breaths. He looks... young. Calm. Magnus can rarely remember seeing him like this before; since the moment they met, Alec has held that near-constant shield of his, all hard expressions and set shoulders, as though carrying the weight of the world on his back.

Magnus allows himself to think, for a moment, that perhaps he has something to do with this change. Perhaps it has something to do with the way Alec smiles, these days, the way his eyes soften as they meet Magnus's own, the way those calloused, battle-hardened fingers will touch him ever so softly seemingly on their own, whenever Magnus is close enough, as though it's some instinctive reaction rather than a conscious choice on Alec's part. Magnus would like to think so. He'd like to think that he affects Alec as much as Alec affects him.

He never expected to have something like this again, barely even dared to hope. Although, _again_ might be the wrong word. He has been in love before, too often and too easily, some might say, but this is decidedly different. The way Alec makes him feel, fireworks going off in his chest whenever he's near, everything and everyone else blurring to gray as soon as Alec enters a room―that's something else. It's frightening. It's exhilarating. It makes him want to smile for no reason.

He stays still a little longer, but soon gives in, moving his hand to Alec's shoulder and gently tracing the runes marked along his shoulder blades, his arm, following the patterns and jagged edges, Alec's skin so warm underneath his fingertips. He traces the outlines of hard muscles, already having committed to memory exactly how they feel when those arms are wrapped around him like a protective shield, making him feel as though nothing could ever hurt him. There are little scars here and there as well, and Magnus traces them, too. He makes a mental note of asking Alec about them sometime, eager to learn the story behind each and every one. He wants to know Alec, wants everything he is and everything he has to give. He wants to give everything of himself, in return.

It should terrify him, but somehow, it doesn't.

Magnus lets his eyes trail along Alec's shoulder, his collarbone, his runed chest and its dark hairs, to his neck, hand remaining where it rests against his arm. He can see Alec's pulse right beneath the skin, beating steadily, dark stubble scattered across his jaw and his cheek. Magnus knows it would be coarse to the touch, but he refrains from finding out for sure right now. He doesn't want to wake Alec, not yet. He wants to keep him like this just a little longer, peaceful and still, so beautiful in the early morning light, sunbeams illuminating his skin and making his eyelashes cast the smallest shadows across his cheek. _His Alexander._

Magnus already knows, unequivocally, that he will love this man for as long as fate will allow it.

Maybe it's some kind of shadowhunter-sense Magnus isn't aware of that makes Alec suddenly shift where he lies, as though sensing eyes on him, but whatever it is, Magnus doesn't move. He just slides his hand down to just above Alec's elbow, watches as Alec blinks awake, grunting softly and hunching his shoulders, hugging the pillow closer against him, before he seems to realize where he is.

 He looks surprised for the briefest moment, an expression that's amplified when he spots Magnus. No doubt he's stunned at seeing someone so close first thing when he wakes up, but when that moment passes, his entire expression relaxes. His hazel-brown eyes soften, mouth turning up at the corners, in that crooked way Magnus has become so very fond of, and he exhales, practically radiating contentment as he settles more comfortably with his head against the pillow.

"Hey," he says, blinking sleepily, voice low and soft, and it might just be the most beautiful thing Magnus has ever woken up to. He lets it linger in the air for a few moments, filling the space and making his skin tingle, mingling together so nicely with the golden, still light around them. He smiles.

"Good morning, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com)


End file.
